DrSylarTepesPrince
Dr.Sylar Tepes Prince '''Sylar '''is a being who was born in the Multiverse where he spent a majority of his life watching over the random Universes. Though it is unclear exactly how many years he did this it is known that his job was to destroy Universes that have expanded too much or universes that have outlived any useful need. Status/Also Called Relatives [Kathryn Evelyn Rose] '''Kathryn E. Rose''' is Sylar's first adopted sister. Sylar has allot of respect toward his adopted sister and is often willing to jump in the middle of danger just to protect her. Despite their willingness to risk their lives for one another they seem to have grown more distant, so much so that Sylar hasnt seen her in over a year. [Sarah Sophia Havok] '''Sarah S. Havok''' is Sylar's first wife. Sylar and Sarah were originally very close, however after Sarah claimed that Sylar was simply 'entertainment' to her they grew further appart. They now are enemies, however Sylar has displayed that some part of himself misses her. Sylar currently believes her to be deceased. [Blair D. Graviton] '''Blair D. Graviton''' also known as '''Gravity''' is Sylar's second wife. Sylar and Blair are extremely close and seem to be maintaining a firm friendship. Sylar is still inlove with Blair however ater the events of his past she has lost allot of trust and respect for him, though she still accepted ownership of him. Sylar seems to not mind being owned by her and often will obey her orders even if they go against his moral code. Blair also allows Sylar to date freely as well as watch over their two children, Cynthia and Vincent. [Cynthia D. Graviton] '''Cynthia D. Graviton''' also known as '''Cynthia D. Prince''' is the eldest daughter of Sylar and Blair. Sylar displays a very strong desire to protect his daughter and will often risk his life to save her even when help is not required. Sylar also seems to have a slight fear of her ability (Infinity Scale) and believes that at her young age she should wait before taking on large targets such as her parents, hulk, or the gods. [Vincent Tepes Graviton] '''Vincent T. Graviton''' also known as '''Vincent T. Prince''' is the eldest son of Sylar and Blair. Sylar seems to hold a great amount of respect for his son. Vincent often disobeys his father and commonly displays a disgust for him, despite this however Sylar and Vinsent seem to trust each other. Sylar sldo seems to have a slight fear of his ability (Anti-Force) and believes that Vincent requires more training to fully understand his powers. Allies/Friends [Amun Ra, Egyptian God of the Sun] '''Amun Ra''' is the father-figure to Sylar. Sylar and Ra seem to understand each other and when seen together seem to show the highest respect. Sylar does not actually view Ra as his father, but more respects him as the god that aids him in his greatest times of need. Ra and Sylar disagree on the values of human life, which often lead to minor spars. [Selene, Greek Goddess of the Moon] '''Selene''' is the mother-figure to Sylar. Sylar and Selene hold a very strong bond with each other, which often times leads Sylar to kill those who speak ill of her. Selene was the first person he ever meet after entering the universe and raised him to understand the world around him. She is often times lending Sylar enough power to overcome dangers, but has been seen to cry when he fails despite her helping hand. [Anubis, Egyptian God of the Underworld] '''Anubis''' was Sylar's first mentor and is a uncle-figure to him. Anubis and Sylar hold a respect for each other, however also view each other as semi enemies. Anubis taught Sylar Necromancy which in turn allows him to call on Anubis's power when needed. Sylar has often said that the only egyptian god he has ever feared is Anubis. [Lucifer Morningstar] '''Lucifer Morningstar''' is the fallen angel of light and was Sylar's second mentor. Sylar and Lucifer are often seen fighting, however the two actually share a very strong respect for each other. Lucifer taught Sylar how to craft angelic and demonic weaponry, He also allows Sylar to escape Hell freely. It is believed that Sylar's habit of killing actually may aid Lucifer in some way. [Felicia Evelyn Rose] '''Felicia E. Rose''' is a Pureblood Vampire that once turned Sylar. Sylar and Felicia had a relationship together after she turned him, however Sylar seems to not take the idea of him being bound by her insulting. Sylar after curing himself still respects his former sire and will obey orders as long as they dont clash with Blair's orders or go against his morals. The two have not been seen around each other in years which may suggest that Felicia is ether dead or missing. Bio (Available Later) Strengths *Ability Intuition- Sylar possesses a vast mount of understanding about abilities/superpowers. This leads him to being able to predict how a ability works and in some cases replicate the ability. Sylar is also able to use this skill to help others enhance their abilities. Sylar mainly seems to use this skill when faced with a particularly strong opponent or to impress vastly weaker opponents. *Busoshoku Haki- Sylar is particularly skilled in the art of busoshoku, which allows him to 'harden' items and his body. This often leads to the hardened location to become black. The main strengths of this is it allows Sylar to strike with more effectiveness and power as well as allows the hardened area to strike intangible targets. This does not negate the effects of the intagible opponents powers however. *Immortality- Sylar seemingly is eternally immortal. This means that no matter how damaged he becomes he can always reform himself. Because of this natural ability Sylar has lived longer then the universe itself and has seen all of earth's history including the dinosaurs. Due to this Sylar is deemed immortal. *Temperature Immunity- Sylar seems to be able to handle extreme temperatures be it the heat of a star or the cold of a ice age. It is thought that his body may just adapt very rapidly to his environment allowing him to survive in any location. Sylar does not however possess the power to alter his body temperature at will making him have to shapeshift in order to alter himself in some way. *Unlimited Strength- One of Sylar's greatest strength is his strength itself. Even at a human-like state he possesses enough strength to easily crush cares and in some cases lift buildings. It is believed that Sylar's race maybe able to increase their strength to a infinite scale making them almost unstoppable in strength, however this also makes Sylar several tons in weight. *Weaponization- Sylar is a extremely skilled machine builder, so much so that he has infused technology with himself making him a semi-cyborg. These additions are immune to ability nullification and can strengthen him even in a human like state. Sylar is often asked to use this skill to build weapons or to repair robotic limbs of others. Weaknesses *Ability Nullification- Sylar is weak against people who can nullify his bodies natural abilities. This makes him similar to a human, however he still possesses the Strength, speed, and weight that a average member of his race possesses. Sylar has neutralized this weakness by weaponizing his own body making him a semi-cyborg. *Big Breasts/Ass- Sylar possesses a massive weakness to large breasted and assed women. This can render him almost completely useless if the woman is his opponent. Although Sylar is loyal to his Girlfriend this will still keep Sylar from being able to focus which in the past has lead him into trouble. This weakness is most effective when the individual is wearing purple. *Gravity- Sylar is effected by gravity the same way as every other race. This makes Sylar unable to defy the effects of Gravity, however due to his power and natural abilities Sylar seems to be able to resist the effects of gravity better then average opponents. When facing Gravity Sylar will often lose confidence rendering him a easier target until he can think of a way to counter the Gravitational effects. Skills [Weapon Skills] *Archery Proficiency- Sylar possesses great skill with bows and arrows. He is able to hit most targets from hundreds of miles away. Sylar prefers to use a crossbow, however he is also able to use a long/short bow when needed. This skill is mostly used then he wants to frame a archer of a crime such as Green Arrow, Hawkeye, or Huntress. *Drillmanship Proficiency- Sylar possesses a strange skill with drills. He is able to use them as lances or as projectiles which rarely miss. Sylar is so skilled with drills he can often make drills look like simple bullet wounds or work place accidents. The exact extent of how skilled Sylar is with a drill is currently unknown. *Gauntlet Proficiency- Sylar possesses almost unmatched skills with gauntlets. Often times when wearing gauntlets Sylar seems to attack much more powerfully as well as a easier time blocking attacks. The exact extent of how skilled Sylar is with gauntlets is currently unknown. *Gun Mastery- Sylar is extremely skilled with guns. He is able to shoot a fly from over 300 miles away, however Sylar doesnt always require a bullet. He is able to stab opponents with the barriel of guns as if they were swords often causing massive amounts of damage to the individual. *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency- Sylar's skill with hybrid weapons is extremely limited. He seems to be the most skilled with Gun/Sword hybrids and little else. It is thought that Sylar is only skilled with hybrid weapons due to his mastery of Guns and Swords. *Master Swordsmanship- Sylar has mastered the way of the sword. Although Sylar's prefered type of sword is Katana or rapier he is able to dominate most opponents with any sword type. The best display of Sylar's skill is with 3 tests. Sylar's speed allows him to easily slice through hundreds of bullets in a matter of seconds with a single blade. Sylar has displayed his power by cutting clean through metals such as Titanium, Steel, and sometimes even Vibranium with little to no effort. Sylar displays his skill with a blade mostly by weilding up to 3 swords at a time as well as striking a target to far away with a sword without having the throw the blade directly at them. *Scythe Proficiency- Sylar's skill with a scythe is currently unknown, however it has been hinted atthat Sylar may possess some skill with Scythes. The best evidence of this is his ability to predict the movement of scythe users based of the scythe alone. *Sheathed Blade Proficiency- Sylar is a master of sheathed swords/blades as well as with swords. He is often times able to slice threw targets with ease without having to draw his blade. The best evidence of this is how Sylar is able to cut clearn through Titanium walls with his sheathed katana. The exact amount of skill he has with sheathed blades is unknown. *Spear Proficiency- Sylar possesses minimal skills with spears. He is able to strike with deadly speed and power, however this is often not believed to be sheer skill due to his lack of speed and power when weakened to a human like state. *Wire Mastery- Sylar is a master of using wire and thread as weapons. He is often able to trap opponents in his wire webs before they are aware of the wires even being there. Scylars favorite way of displaying his skill with wire is by using a wire to slice a sword into several pieces before a opponent even realizes their blade was damaged. *Vibroweapon Mastery- Sylar is very skilled with vibrational weapons, however the amount of skill depends on if the weapon is a sword, gun, or other type. Though Sylar seems to understand the upper capabilities of using vibrational weapons, he also seems to avoid using these type of weapons unless its required. [Fighting Skills] *Power Kicking- Sylar's main style of fighting is by using kicks. He is able to kick with enough force to shatter planets if he hits it just right. Sylar is also able to kick with enough speed to strike opponents moving at the speed of light. A slight side effect of using his powerful kicks is that his legs heat up after kicking for more then 30 minutes, however a 10 minute rest will often allow them to cool off enough to continue fighting for another 30minutes or so. *Ultimate Archery- Sylar is able to draw and fire arrows with such speed he can fire hundreds to thousands of arrows in a instant. When trying to psychologically defeat a opponent Sylar will often fire arrows so fast that he will temporarily block out the sun for a few moments. [Magical Skills] *Animation- Sylar is able to use magic to animate golems made from almost any element. He has been seen to animate a vast number of things from status to drawings. It is believed that once they are animated they will not 'die' till shattered or destroyed. *Magic Detection- Sylar has enough skill to detect when he is being targetted by magic, however he lacks the skill to detect wether a person in general has the ability to use magic. Sylar seems to be able to sense how much mana a person has and knows how much mana they gained after surviving a attack or after being reincarnation. *Reanimation- Sylars skill with reanimation is unmatched, he is able to reanimate entire armies of skeletons while spendinf little to no mana. Sylar has often times claimed that a corpse uses 10 times as much mana as reanimating a skeleton, because of this he will often choose to use skeletons over corpses if he can help it. *Spell Creation- Sylar is very skilled in the art of creating new spells, however these spells are often unsuccessful due to the unexpected amounts of mana it requires to use a new spell. After learning the amount of mana needed Sylar can use a newly created spell with ease as long as he doesnt forget the spell itself. *Spell Negation- Sylar is a master necromancer which allows him to negate the spells of others and even reflect spels back at the caster. This is best displayed by his immunity to voodoo dolls. When targetted Sylar will often feel the effects instantly and be able to reflect the curse on the user rather then himself while seeming uneffected by its curse. Sensory Skills [Hear Skills] *Infra Sound Hearing- Sylar is naturally able to hear sounds far lower then humans are able to hear. Sylar is able to hear when machines such as computers and watches are not working and then identify where the problem is. He is also able to hear the low signals produced by natural disasters allowing him to avoid danger long before individuals around him are able to. *Lie Detection- Sylar is able to hear the heartbeats of others, as well as strains in the voice and other indicators that a individual maybe lying. However this is not 100% accorate due to Sylar often misunderstanding wether or not someone is lying. *Selective Hearing- When focusing on a single target Sylar is able to block out all the other sounds around him, this leaves him in a strange dazed state. This is most useful in the use of over hearing the conversations of others and sometimes the movements of their bones and muscles. *Ultrasound Hearing- Sylar is able to hear sounds far higher then humans are able to hear. This allows him to detect what kinds of animals are around him as well as detect when dog whistles are being blown. [Smell Skills] *Enhanced Tracking- Sylar is able to track a smell for thousands of miles after he picks up a person or things scent. This makes him able to often the direction a target went as well as how long ago they passed by a location. [Taste Skills] *Enhanced Taste- Sylar has the natural ability to taste almost every part of anything he eats, this sometimes leaves him licking objects such as murder weapons or blood to know if a person has been doing drugs or if unusual materials may be found within a object. [Touch Skills] *Attack Prediction- Sylar is able to use his sense of touch to predict when a attack is coming. This is possible through the sensitivity of his skin and hair on his body. He can often tell when someone is about to touch him based off of touch alone. *Seismic Sense- Sylar is able to feel the seismic vibrations within the ground and air through his hands and feet. This helps him predict when a disaster is about to occur and to avoid it when needed. [Vision Skills] *Atomic Vision- Sylar is able to see down to a atomic scale, however it is unclear wether he can see subatomic scale things as well. Sylar seems to mostly use this skill to see where the weak point in things are such as glass. *Dimensional Vision- Sylar is able to see into other realities, dimensions, and universes. This is a natural skill like all of Sylar's race, however he seems to be able to look for a specific universe or dimension with the desired outcome. This is also seems to somewhat allow him to phase into other universes aswell as return to the multiverse freely, though how this is possible is never truly explained. *Electromagnetic Vision- Sylar is able to see electromagnetic energy which allows him to see at night as well as see gamma, xray, infrared, electrical, microwave, and ultraviolet visions. *Soundwave Vision- Unknown to others Sylar is able to see soundwaves in the form of colors, this makes him able to understand things even when he is unable to hear. Sylar often says this is the best part of his vision due to it allowing almost any music to become a beautiful lightshow to him. [Extra Skills] *Accelerated Perception- Sylar is able to see things such as bullets in slow motion this allows him to use his sleep to avoid attacks as well as allows Sylar to gather far more information from a image then anyone else around him, however Sylar seems to be able to control when his accelerated perception comes into play. Powers via Natural [Shapeshifting- power to transform and reshape the form of one's body] #Biomorphing: power to transform into any living thing. #Body Manipulation: power to manipulate any aspect of the body of oneself. #Doppelganger Morphing: power to take on the appearance of others one as seen. #Elasticity: power to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. #Elemental Mimicry: power to transform into a physical body made up of inorganic elements. #Gender Transformation: power to alter the gender of oneself. #Matter State Shift: power to shift one's material state. #Reactive Adaptation: power to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. #Regeneration: power to heal rapidly from any physical injury. #Self Molecular Manipulation: power to manipulate one's own molecular structure. [Energy Absorption- power to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way] #Kinetic Energy Absorption: power to absorb kinetic energy and utilize it in some way. #Life Force Absorption: power to absorb the health and life of others and make it one's own. #Mana Absorption: power to absorb magical energy. Cyborg Additions [Head] *Scanner Implant- In the center of the left eye is a device that scans and transfers information to Sylar's brain. This scan often identifies all known facts about the individual and will update when new data is learned. Powers via Right Eye [Clockwork Eye] #Accelerated Probability- power to predict outcomes of and what choices one should make. #Space Time Warping- power to distort the space time continuum to warp things into a dimensional void. [Ice Incubus Eye] #Dark Ice Manipulation- power to create and manipulate dark ice, that doesnt just freeze, but crushes/shatters all things including regular ice. #Freezing- power to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby lowering temperature. [Hell Red Eye] #Insanity Absorption- power to take the insanity of others. #Insanity Empowerment- power to be strengthened by insanity. [Neon Red Eye] #Heat Vision- power to generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. Equipment